Quest for the Ultimate Power
by Lady Arwen Prime
Summary: This is a sequel to: The Necklace of Destruction. Lysandra must find the Ultimate Power before anyone else dose. She will embark on a very dangerous mission and she will find allies and foes along the way. All the while, Megatron is trying to reclaim his Queen back. Well she get to the power before Megatron gets to her? Or will she encounter a new and dangerous threat?
1. Prologue

Prologue: The Necklace of Destruction

A young girl named Nova had moved to Jasper, Nevada and realized her true destiny. But she was ruthlessly attacked by the Decepticons and by her own kind—humans. Megatron had a necklace that if worn by whomever he picks, merges into him and he conquers both Cybertron and Earth! He chose Nova to wear the necklace and for her to die, but then she learns of her origins: Optimus Prime is her father. Eventually, Megatron captures her and turns her into a Transformer to infuse Dark Energon into her so the necklace will be easier for her to wear.

Megatron tried to control Nova, but it worked until Optimus saved her and taught her Cybertronian—their language. Then everyone learned who she really was: Lysandra, Primus' daughter and heir to the power of Cybertron itself! Lysandra was targeted by Megatron yet again, but this time to be his Queen. He failed thanks to Team Prime and a new Autobot named Smokescreen. But Megatron was very persistent he managed to have a human form named Magne, which was a way for him to get close to Lysandra and not be detected by the Autobots. When he was close enough to her, Megatron struck: he took her to his base and managed to _enjoy_ himself with her. She "escaped" him only to end up in a hospital with some severe illnesses.

When she was able to leave the hospital, she spent a day with her class bully named Mark, only for him to bring her to Megatron himself. Both of them _enjoyed_ themselves with her along with a beating or two. She was rushed to the hospital again, but this time with more serious injuries than before. Mark became Lysandra's personal guard and managed to have her all to himself for the time she was there, so he _enjoyed_ himself yet again with her. Eventually, Optimus learned the truth about Mark and Megatron working together—he was livid at Mark and tried to kill him. Lysandra was on the verge of death because of everything that happened to her, but she did survive and has Mark's child. Then Megatron came and ruined the whole day: demanding Lysandra back, and to kill the child within her so that he could have one with her.

Megatron got what he wanted in the end: Lysandra to himself, but she would not get pregnant so easily. Optimus then arrived to save her and bring her home, only to get the news that her family was captured by the Decepticons. Lysandra then rescued her family, only for Optimus to yell at her and "Disown" her. So she went to Africa to live, since no one cared about her anymore. There she met this adorable tiger cub and became it's mother: thus losing her humanity forever. Then about some years later Megatron found her and had her in his grasp yet again.

He _enjoyed_ himself with her as she did the same willingly, until her memories came flooding back to her: she remembered everything up to that exact moment with Megatron. Then both heard the news: she's pregnant with Megatron's child! When Optimus found out about it, he went to fight Megatron to the death, but Arcee and the others tried to help Lysandra out when Megatron killed Arcee and tried to _enjoy _himself with Lysandra, but failed. Then later after she was free, he captured her yet again and this time planned to force Optimus to watch them.

Megatron's plan worked: Optimus watched them, and Lysandra felt like nothingness. Sometime later Optimus got back to base to try and save her, but to no avail: Lysandra died. Team Prime was devastated about her death, and was never the same again. Megatron on the other hand, changed his form and name so not even Optimus knows who he is and what he looks like. But ten years later—Jack is married and has children of his own now. They were at the park when Optimus spotted an unusual car with a driver. The car was revealed to be Arcee, and the driver to be Lysandra herself. But in order to truly reveal themselves to Team Prime, Lysandra must get the Ultimate Power.

The question is: what is the Ultimate Power, and where is it? Now the quest for it begins…


	2. Chapter 1: Leaving Earth and Meeting the

Chapter 1: Leaving Earth and Meeting the U.N.S.C.

"Arcee, can you transform into a spaceship?" Lysandra asked as Arcee transformed for her: into an unknown ship called the Pelican. "Lysandra why are we leaving Earth?" Arcee asked as she saw Lysandra cry a bit. "Because I know that the Ultimate Power is out there somewhere, don't know where but somewhere that's for sure. Let's go." Lysandra replied as they left Earth and headed toward Pluto. But then there was a black hole on the outskirts of the Milky Way Galaxy and they were heading straight for it! "Lysandra, I can't pull away from it, it's too powerful!" Arcee yelled as she turned on her thrusters to maximum. "Arcee, don't fight it! I think that we are destined to go into it!" Lysandra replied as they were sucked into the black hole just like that.

When they got on the other side, they saw a huge gathering of ships: some look like Arcee and others looked very different. "Hey Lysandra, I'm picking up some weird talking. Here, listen." Arcee said as she opened the channel to the U.N.S.C. communications. "Has anyone seen the Chief? And why is there a Pelican out there by the Covenant ships?" they heard a man say as all of a sudden there was a thud on Arcee. "I will go check it out Arcee." Lysandra said as she got out of her and saw a man trying to get inside. Lysandra then helped the man get in and requested Arcee to head toward the other ships like her. "Hey, are you alright? Who are you?" asked Lysandra as she saw the man get up and spoke.

"I am Spartan 117 or the Master Chief. What platoon are you in?" Master Chief said as he saw that the person who saved him looked a bit familiar to him. "I'm in no platoon. My name is Lysandra Prime. I entered a black hole in hopes of finding something." Lysandra responded as Arcee spoke. "Lysandra are you sure he can be trusted? I mean you trust Mark and he took you to Megatron. Remember?" Arcee said a bit angrily as Master Chief looked all around for her. "I have this feeling Arcee that he is trust worthy. Master Chief, I'm looking for something called the Ultimate Power. I honestly don't know much about it though, but I need it." Lysandra explained as Arcee docked with a bigger ship.

Then the Pelican vanished as was replaced with Master Chief and two women. "Chief, are you alright? And where did that Pelican go?" Johnson asked as he saw one of the women fell on to her knees. "Arcee! Are you ok?" Lysandra asked as Arcee just smiled at her. "Johnson I'm alright. As for the Pelican, the one who fell to her knees was it. I really don't understand though." Master Chief said as Lysandra helped Arcee up. "So what's going on here? Who are you all?" Lysandra asked as the Arbiter came up to them. "Hello Master Chief. Who are these two?" the Arbiter asked as he looked at Lysandra and thought she looked very familiar too.

Just then the rest of the crew of the ship came into to the room to greet the Master Chief and welcome him back. "Chief, it's good to see you again sir." a Marine said as he saluted Master Chief. Lysandra was very surprised about all the people on this ship, and to think that she was a big deal within the ranks of the Autobots. This is Lysandra and Arcee; they came here looking for the Ultimate Power. Unfortunately she doesn't know much about it at the moment though." Master Chief explained to everyone as the Arbiter spoke as well. "I think that she might be related to the Ark. What do you think Rtas?" the Arbiter asked his shipmaster as Lysandra was feeling a bit nervous—being looked over by an alien.

"I think that you are right Arbiter." Rtas replied as he saw a human male come up to them. "Sir, there is a new member to our ranks, Garrick. He joined just about an hour before you came back." A Marine mentioned as Garrick walked up to the group of people. "Hello, Master Chief, I really wish to join your fight, and maybe get to know you Lysandra." Garrick said as Master Chief was very surprised yet happy about this. About three hours later Lysandra, Arcee, and Garrick were introduced to the whole crew and ship. Also, they were given the ranks of Private and shown to their rooms: Lysandra and Garrick in one room and Arcee in another room.

'I wish that I knew more information about the Ultimate Power though. Maybe I will get it from my father Primus. Father, please help me understand what the power is, please.' thought Lysandra as she connected with her father. "_What is it Lysandra_?" asked Primus as Lysandra spoke to him. "_What is the Ultimate Power_?_ And why must I find it_?" Lysandra asked as Primus was at a loss for words. "_I don't know Lysandra, I honestly don't know_. _But I do know that you are in danger, a very familiar enemy is there with you, very concealed_. _That is all I know, I'm sorry_." Primus said to Lysandra as she has more questions now then answers.

Then someone came to get Garrick and Lysandra: meal time. "Follow me to the mess hall. Also, Lysandra Master Chief wants you to sit with him and the Arbiter." a Marine said as they entered the mess hall. Everyone looked at them as they entered, not sure why the two leaders—Covenant and U.N.S.C.—wanted to talk to Lysandra. "Welcome Lysandra, how are you?" asked Master Chief as Lysandra all of a sudden got really nervous. "I'm alright, but why do you want to see me?" she asked as the Arbiter saw the look on her face. "I must say this to you: if you wish to join me and the Arbiter, you must train very hard." Master Chief said as Lysandra vowed to train so hard that she will surpass him even.

Later that night however, Lysandra had a very horrible nightmare: she was in a very strange room when an ugly and furry thing came up to her with a weapon pointing at her. "Where is the Index human?" the furry ape like thing demanded as she just cried. Then he attacked her by shooting her in the leg. "I will ask you one more time: where is the Index?" the thing asked her again as she tried to back away from it. "Leave her be, she _**is**_ the Index. Grab her and lets head toward the Ark so the Great Journey can begin." a new person said as the ape like thing grabbed her and took her to their ship.

"Who are you and what are you planning to do to me?" asked Lysandra as she was on the verge of tears. "I am the High Prophet of Truth, and these are my guards. I plan to take you to the Ark, where all the Halo rings can be activated and the Great Journey shall begin. You are the Index or the key shall I say to activate the Ark, you will be killed no doubt but for a very worthy cause!" Truth explained as Lysandra knew her fate was coming very soon. Then she woke up screaming and crying. 'Is that nightmare really going to happen to me?' thought Lysandra as Master Chief and the Arbiter came into her room.

"What's wrong Lysandra?" asked Master Chief as Lysandra calmed down enough to tell them her nightmare. "I had a nightmare that this furry ape like creature wanted something called the Index from me, and this weird alien thing said that I was the Index. They took me to this thing called the Ark and said that I was the key to activating it and that I will die for a worthy cause called the Great Journey. I'm so scared." Lysandra whimpered as they looked at her with fear and a true understanding of what the nightmare means:_** she**_ is the Ultimate Power, but for evil or good?


	3. Chapter 2: An Old Enemy Revealed

Chapter 2: An Old Enemy Revealed

The next day, Lysandra was feeling very awful. "Arcee, you may contact Optimus Prime now. Team Prime needs to know what is going on." Lysandra said as Arcee agreed with her. Then Garrick came by to say hello to her when the Arbiter came up to her first. "Lysandra, Master Chief and I agree that you must begin training for both Human and Covenant weapons—in case you are attacked." the Arbiter said as Lysandra nodded at him. "Hey Lysandra, I just wanted to make sure that you are alright." Garrick spoke as he was standing right next to her.

"Yes I'm alright Garrick, just a bit scared that's all." Lysandra whispered as Garrick hugged her. Arcee then came back with an answer for Lysandra. "Optimus knows that we are alive—and is very thankful too—and said that they will help anyway they can." Arcee said as Lysandra looked a bit happier. Johnson came by to warn both Garrick and Lysandra that training will begin within three hours. Some Marines and Elites were train as well when they got to the training room, and Rtas was waiting for Lysandra herself. "Hello Lysandra. Today I will be teaching you how to wield a Needler and a Fuel Rod Gun." Rtas stated as he helped her with the weapons.

Just as the alarm/bell went off for lunch, Lysandra was only 25% done with the Needler training—she has a lot more work ahead of her that day. "I'm so tired Rtas. Do I have to continue the training today?" Lysandra asked as Rtas only nodded at her. Then Master Chief came up to where she was sitting. "How are you today Lysandra?" Master Chief asked as she just let her head drop to the table moaning. "She will get used to it soon enough, besides we must train her with the weak like weapons first before moving on to the more powerful ones." The Arbiter said as he came to their table to eat.

Lysandra was very interested to know what the more powerful weapons were on both sides. "What are the weapons for both Covenant and U.N.S.C. called?" asked Lysandra felling up to the training challenges ahead. "For my kind, they are called: the Gravity Hammer and the Energy Sword. And for his kind—and yours—they are called: the Flamethrower, Rocket Launcher, and Spartan Laser." The Arbiter explained as Lysandra was very excited to learn all of them. Then it was time to go back to training for the day. Lysandra was doing so well, that she had to show her hard work in front of the whole crew of the ship!

"Congratulations Lysandra, that was very impressive. Tomorrow you will train with me and learn about the U.N.S.C. weapons. It switches back and forth between Covenant and U.N.S.C. weapons every other day. Understand?" Master Chief asked as she nodded in full understanding. When she went to her room that night, Garrick was there and locked the door behind her. "Hey, are you up for a bit of _fun_ Lysandra?" he asked as Lysandra just yawned. "I don't know what you mean, but I'm too tired to have any fun tonight. Good-night, see you in the morning." Lysandra said as she get in her bed and fell into a very deep sleep.

About thirty minutes later, Garrick went up to her to see if she was really asleep or not. "Lysandra, are you awake or asleep?" Garrick asked as she did not respond to him at all. 'Good, now she is all mine!' thought Garrick—or shall I say Megatron—as he got in bed with her undetected. Then he started to _enjoy _himself with her as she was sleeping so peacefully. "I waited this long to get you in my grasp Lysandra, and now you are finally mine!" Megatron whispered so quietly in her ear that she almost turned over taking him with her. Then the next day Garrick was very happy about something, and Lysandra did not know what.

"Why are you so happy Garrick?" asked Lysandra as he only smiled at her. "Alright Cadets. Today I'm training you, so your normal daily training has been delayed. Except you Lysandra, Mater Chief wants to train you personally." Johnson stated as someone spoke up. "Why does she get to train with the Chief and not train like us?" the Marine called out as Johnson looked at the Chief and nodded. "Lysandra is a very special human. She is the Index, meaning: if the Brutes and Truth get a hold of her they can activate the Ark and destroy all sentient beings in the Universe." Johnson said as the whole group started to whisper to each other.

Meanwhile on Earth on the other side of the black hole, the Autobots are getting ready to leave the planet to go help Lysandra. "Ratchet, you and Smokescreen will come with me to the black hole; the rest of you will stay here and try to find out what happened to Megatron. If he is alive he will try to find out where Lysandra is and reclaim his "Queen" back, and we cannot allow him to do that." Optimus Prime ordered as everyone understood. Then they got in the ship that Fowler provided for them and headed toward the black hole and Lysandra.

Back with Lysandra, she was learning how to wield a shotgun when Arcee came in the room. "I just got word from Optimus; they are on their way here now Lysandra. In about two days worth the time—thanks to my signal and communications with them." Arcee said as Lysandra was very happy that her family was coming to her location. During lunch that day, word quickly spread throughout the whole ship that new allies are coming and they are Lysandra's allies. "Is it true Lysandra? Are they really your allies?" asked a random Elite as Lysandra only nodded to him. After lunch though, she spotted Garrick motioning her to follow him to a very secluded place aboard the ship.

"Why did you want me to follow you Garrick?" Lysandra asked as all of a sudden she felt a small prickle in her arm. When she looked down, she saw a needle with some sort of liquid inside it draining into her. "Garrick…what are…you doing?" Lysandra asked feeling very dizzy and tired. "Easy Lysandra, I injected you with something to help you rest and not resist me. You see, I'm training in medicine and I learned what will make you very weak and unable to stop me from getting what I want. I'm not Garrick my dear, it's me Megatron! Now you can bear witness to my plan: inject you with this serum to make you become pregnant." Megatron laughed as he injected the last syringe into her.

Lysandra was helpless in his grasp as he begun to have_ fun_ with her—while she was forced to stay awake for it. About seven hours later, Master Chief and the Arbiter was trying to look for her when they spotted her crying and walking a bit off. "Lysandra, what's wrong? What happened to you?" asked Master Chief as she only cried in his arms. Just then it was announced that the new arrivals had finally arrived. "Let's go greet our newest members." The Arbiter said as they walked carefully over to the hanger bay where Optimus was waiting.

When Lysandra came to greet him with her new friends, Optimus was very surprised and horrified to see her in such pain. "Lysandra, what happened?" Optimus asked as Bulkhead called. "Optimus, I don't know what happened to Megatron; he just vanished from the galaxy!" Bulkhead stated as Optimus saw Lysandra's facial expression: Megatron was here with her and he already got to her! "Autobots, we are too late. Megatron has already got to Lysandra." Optimus said as he was devastated at this news. When Arcee heard that she knew who Megatron was posing as: the one named Garrick! "Who is this Megatron, and what does he want with Lysandra?" asked Master Chief as Optimus explained everything to him.

Then it was understood: Lysandra must be protected from the Btutes and Truth, and now from Megatron her arch-enemy and possible killer! "I will be inside your room tonight Lysandra, when you are about to go to sleep. If I see anything happen to you I will stop the person trying to harm you." The Arbiter declared as Lysandra felt safer now. But this is just the beginning for Lysandra, soon she will have to confront her darkest fears…alone.


	4. Chapter 3: Ultimate Training

Chapter 3: Ultimate Training

The following day, Lysandra was very afraid and felt all alone—even with everyone she knew and cared about were there. In two or three days worth, Megatron already got her and who knows what her new enemies plan to do to her and when. Just then, Optimus came in to check on her. "How are you Lysandra?" asked Optimus as he saw her on the verge of tears. "I feel very awful Optimus. I just don't know what to do anymore." Lysandra cried as Master Chief came in her room as well. "I just spoke with the Arbiter and we came to a conclusion: Lysandra, you and your friends will leave this ship and head toward the Ark. We will be right behind you." Master Chief stated as he went to get Arcee and the other Autobots.

Then the most shocking and upsetting news hit her part of the ship: the Brutes and High Prophet of Truth had just engaged them! "Lysandra get off ship now! It's no longer safe here, GO NOW!" Johnson yelled as he was rushing her off the ship, along with the Autobots. "Optimus protect the Index at all costs." the Arbiter demanded as Optimus nodded at him. When the Autobots were on their ship, Arcee had a few suggestions of where to go. "Optimus, we could go back through the black hole and…" Arcee said as Optimus shook his head. "No Arcee, we must keep Lysandra away from our Universe as well as the Ark. Perhaps we could go to another human military ship." Optimus said as he saw Lysandra's sleeping form. "Poor girl, she's been through a lot." Smokescreen spoke as everyone saw Lysandra toss and turn while whimpering.

"We must get her to safety and train her in the Cybertronian ways. Then she might be able to fight well enough against these new enemies of hers." Ratchet said as he was about to wake her up—almost touching her by accident. The next day, Lysandra got up and saw the Autobots looking at her. "What time is it Optimus?" Lysandra asked as she sat up. "It's 2:50pm on a Thursday. You have been sleeping since 12:00pm yesterday. You needed the rest." Optimus replied as Lysandra was more relaxed now. "How are you feeling Lysandra?" asked Ratchet as she was about to get up. When she did though, she fell to her knees in pain—causing the Autobots to be very concerned for her.

"Optimus, it's the Index within me! Somehow it's calling to the Ark and wants to activate it! I…I…can't stop…the pain!" Lysandra was shouting in severe pain as Ratchet scanned her. "Optimus, it's very slowly killing her!" Ratchet said as the other Autobots looked very worried now: she will die within ten to twenty days, unless it can be stopped. All of a sudden, Lysandra just collapsed—very much asleep and in recovery. "We will meet up with the Arbiter and Master Chief soon, and then we will get some answers, hopefully." Arcee said as she laid Lysandra down on a bed. But the Autobots forgot about what Megatron did to her until Ratchet mentioned it.

"Does anyone remember that Megatron attacked her even? She could be in a very serious life-threatening situation!" Ratchet spoke as the others remembered that, and felt even more afraid for her. "Ratchet, scan for another life within her." Optimus requested as Lysandra was starting to struggle to breath. After scanning her, Ratchet did notice that there was another life within her, and it's not only a baby but the Index as well. "Bad news Optimus, she's pregnant and the child within her has become the Index itself. That is what is killing her." Ratchet explained as Optimus knew what must be done: she has to try to contact her father Primus and become one with him in order to survive, or she will parish soon.

"We can no longer wait any longer, Lysandra must train right now. Or we will face the consequences of not training her: her curtain death." Optimus ordered as he woke her up. "Optimus, why are you waking me up?" asked Lysandra weakly as Optimus said nothing to her in response. About three hours later Lysandra was training so hard that Optimus was starting to be very harsh with her. "Optimus please let me have a break." Lysandra pleaded as Optimus stopped being harsh with her. "I'm so sorry Lysandra, please forgive me." Optimus said as she did forgive him and went to someplace to rest her aching body. She was only 30% done with her training though, only 70% left to go and her time is ticking before she dies.

Ratchet took a blood sample from her and saw horrifying results: her immune system is beginning to attack her and make her weakening ever quicker! "Optimus, come here quick!" Ratchet yelled as Optimus and Arcee came over to him. He then showed them the results of the blood test. "By the Allspark. Ratchet, how soon until…it happens?" Optimus asked as Ratchet couldn't reply. "Het look, its Master Chief and the Arbiter!" Smokescreen stated as everyone looked over at them. "How's Lysandra doing today?" Master Chief asked as he saw Optimus' facial expression. "Not good I'm afraid. She's pregnant—thanks to Megatron—and her child is the Index now. On top of that, she's slowly dying because of it." Optimus whispered as Master Chief looked at Lysandra's sleeping and peaceful form.

'If she dies, then the Ark may not be activated. Then again if she survives she can destroy it with the Index within her. Only time will tell what her true destiny is.' thought Master Chief as he saw the Arbiter kneel down next to her and whispered something in her ear. Then about twenty minutes later, the Arbiter stood up and spoke. "I spoke to her in my native language and told her that she must pull through this alive and well. What she managed to say to me was very shocking and disturbing: she was going to die at the hands of Truth, and that she was very positive of it." the Arbiter stated as Master Chief was hoping against all odds that the Arbiter was wrong about that.

"I hope that your wrong about that Arbiter, otherwise she was doomed from the start. Right?" Master Chief said as the Arbiter nodded at him. "What?! How can you say that about her?" Smokescreen yelled as he was so unprepared for this. What the Autobots understand from what the Arbiter is saying, is that Lysandra was never meant to live after her "death" by Megatron unless it was this one purpose of carrying the Index within her. "Optimus why is Smokescreen yelling so much?" Lysandra weakly said as she struggled to sit up. "I was yelling because of your so called "friends" Master Chief and the Arbiter. They said that you are destined to die!" Smokescreen said as he looked away on the verge of tears.

"Smokescreen, they are right though. I will die but it won't be in vain, because you all will attack the Brutes and High Prophet of Truth. I'm sorry, but it must be done." Lysandra said as she looked at the Arbiter with a smile. But then to everyone's horror, Megatron showed up. "I won't let my Queen die so easily. Come with me Lysandra so that I may protect you and my heir." Megatron cooed as he stoked her face with his hand. "Megatron in a normal situation, I would be afraid to say this, but I'm not. I definitely have a child within me, but he became the Index. And no one off this ship knows about it, so if I die the Index will die with me." Lysandra explained as Megatron was furious at her.

"I will have that child be my heir weather you like it or not! Also, if you do die I can bring you back and keep you my dear."Megatron said as Optimus knew the dangers of having him nearby—even after she's dead. "If you think that we will just let you have her body after she dies so you can bring her back, you're crazy Megatron!" Optimus stated as he got ready to defend her with his own life. Megatron just laughed at him, and then he did the unthinkable: he grabbed Lysandra and took off with her. "While you're too weak to stop me, I shall have some _fun _with you." Megatron smiled evilly at her as she tried to escape his grasp but to no avail.

About three to five hours later Megatron was done with her and released her, but she was in the grip of a powerful pain: this time it was not the Index, but something far more deadly and terrifying. 'I must get back to the others, now!' though Lysandra as she fought to stay awake and alive. Then her worst nightmare came true: the High Prophet of Truth came for her and was coming at her with his Royal Guard of Brutes. "Optimus, Master Chief, Arbiter; where are you?" Lysandra whispered as the last thing she saw was a Brute grabbed her and took off with her to their ship. "Will you keep her alive like you promised?" Megatron asked as Truth nodded to him.

"We will just remove the Index from her and giver back to you Megatron." Truth explained as he left with his captive. When the Autobots found Megatron it was too late: Lysandra was gone, and the Brute ship entered slip space—with her.

.


	5. Chapter 4: Lysandra's Escape

Chapter 4: Lysandra's Escape 

When Lysandra was fully awakened, she noticed that she was tied down to a table and some Brutes were too close for comfort. "Ah you're awake. Now to perform the surgery. Begin…" Truth ordered as the Brute next to her got ready to cut her open to remove the Index from her. 'No! This can't be happening to me! Oh please no!' thought Lysandra as she was pleading for this to just be a nightmare and soon she will wake up from it. But it was no nightmare, this was really happening to her and she felt ALL the pain. "Quiet down human! Or I will be forced to kill you!" the Brute said as he was so close to getting the Index out of her. But just as he was about to have within his hands, Lysandra got up and managed to limp away.

"Don't let her escape! We must have the Index!" Truth yelled as the whole squad of fifty Brutes went after her. Then as Lysandra was about to give in to the pain, she remembered something: she can force herself to be the Index, only when she found out what Megatron injected into her. 'What was that syringe filled with? Wait, I know! A rare poison that allows me to survive anything relating to death, but in order to work I must be on the brink of death itself. So that is why Truth had that Brute perform the surgery without putting me "asleep" first.' thought Lysandra as the Brutes got closer and closer to her position.

Within a few minutes, she became the Index—and not her child inside her. "There you are, come along now human." the lead Brute said as he grabbed her very harshly. "Hey, it looks like she is already dead! I mean she's bleeding so badly that she could die at any moment even!" laughed the other Brute as Lysandra knew that she will suffer until the end of time itself. When they brought her back to the table, Truth was very angry at her. "You thought that you could get away from us Lysandra? You're wrong! Now finish the surgery and give her back to Megatron like we agreed." Truth fiercely yelled as the Brute finished what he started.

Truth saw the unborn child knowing that his victory was very close, but to his shock he was wrong: the child was not the Index at all! "What is the meaning of this?! Where is the Index?!" Truth shouted as he saw that Lysandra was missing, yet again. "I WANT HER FOUND AND BROUGHT TO ME ALIVE AND UNHARMED! So that _I_ may kill her!" Truth ordered as everyone onboard his ship was looking for her. But Lysandra was already off the ship and in an escape pod floating in space. "Now that I can no longer die and I'm the Index, Truth must go to plan B: take me to the Ark itself and somehow force me to activate it." she said to herself as she was all alone—no one to help her for the rest of the journey, or so she thought.

About five hours later her escape pod had hit something, another ship. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? A young woman. Gentlemen, who wants to…_welcome_ our guest?" a random man said as all the other men raised their hands and cheering, wanting a piece of Lysandra. "What's going on? Who are you?" asked Lysandra as she was taken to a room by all six men. "Oh don't worry my dear, this will not hurt, much." the leader cooed as he lead her to the bed. As soon as she saw the bed, Lysandra knew what was going to happen, and prepared for it: she hit the man hard where it really hurts and managed to get away from him, but not the others though. "I have her! She won't get away from me that easy!" laughed another man as he was too strong for Lysandra to fight off. Her living nightmare keeps getting worse by the second.

About three weeks later, Lysandra was placed into another escape pod and was released from the men's grasp—with their "presents" from each one of them. 'Why do I bother living still? What's the point of it?' thought Lysandra as she had no tears left and all out of hope. Then her escape pod hit yet another ship, this time though she's in for a wonderful surprise. "Hey, we have an escape pod! And the person's alive too!" a random voice said as a group of people came by. "Well I'll be…it's Lysandra! Hurry, get Optimus Prime and Master Chief!" Johnson cried out as some men left to go get them. When Optimus and Master Chief arrived on the scene, they were horrified at what they saw: Lysandra clutching a dagger trying to kill herself, with her eyes glazed over.

"Lysandra, what happened to you?" Optimus asked as he just held her. But what everyone heard next shook them to their core. "Optimus is that really you? Wait, it's not you at all. I'm all alone, with death so far away yet so close to me. I can never die—thanks to what Megatron did to me earlier—, even though I'm begging for death and after multiple attempts even. I'm all alone…" Lysandra whimpered as she struggled to get away from everyone—thinking they are going to hurt her. "_Lysandra listen to me_!_ It's me Optimus Prime, please stop struggling_._ Everyone here wants to help you, let them_." Optimus spoke in Cybertronian as Lysandra didn't understand him at all.

"Optimus, why didn't she respond when you spoke to her in Cybertronian? It's our language—including hers." Ratchet said as he just could not understand. "I'm afraid that Lysandra is too far gone to speak Cybertronian ever again. Just look at her: on the verge of total surrender, something very terrible must have happened to her." Optimus said defeated as he had no clue how to help her or how to bring her back to normal—for a human even. Just then Lysandra was starting to remember something: Optimus Prime himself. "O…O…Optimus?" Lysandra asked very weakly as everyone started to feel very happy. "Good work Optimus! You helped her remember who you are." Master Chief said as he saw the Arbiter come toward them.

"Any luck?" the Arbiter asked as Lysandra remembered him too. "Arbiter? Master Chief? Where am I?" Lysandra asked as she remembered only 70% of all her memories. As someone else was about to speak, the ship jerked: an attack. "Stay here Lysandra, let us deal with it." Optimus whispered as he put her in her room until the danger passes. "Optimus, the danger will never pass. Truth will always target me unless somehow I'm able to die for good. The unborn child within me was the Index, but now it is me—I'm the Index itself. And this time he will get me, I just know it." Lysandra stated as Optimus just shook his head in disbelief at Lysandra. 'She's already given up. I must change that.' thought Optimus as Arcee entered the room.

"Optimus I just wanted to see how she is." Arcee spoke when the Arbiter came in as well. When just as Lysandra said would happen, happened: Truth himself came and tried to get her but the Arbiter won't let him near her—alive. "I want that human girl Arbiter! Now let me have her!" Truth shouted as he was starting to get closer to grabbing her. "Allow me to retrieve her for you High Prophet of Truth." A very familiar voice said as he revealed himself: Tartarus. "You, but how? I killed you on the last Halo ring." the Arbiter stammered as he saw Truth smile. "I was dead, but somehow I came back. And now I am willing to serve you High Prophet." Tartarus explained as he knelt in front of Truth.

"It's good to see you alive Tartarus. All we need for the Great Journey to begin is the human named Lysandra: she is the Index." Truth spoke as Tartarus growled. "It shall be done." Tartarus replied as he grabbed his Gravity Hammer and headed toward Lysandra's "guards". "Be careful! His weapon is Gravity Hammer, meaning: one hit with it and you die!" the Arbiter warned as everyone got ready to fight. The fight had begun; Optimus was in his true form trying to run Tartarus over, while Master Chief and the Arbiter were distracting him. But then a few other Brutes entered the room and seized Lysandra herself. "Excellent work. Let's go, Tartarus will be right behind us." Truth ordered as he saw the look on Lysandra's face: pure fear and terror that she was captured again, yet acceptance of her capture.

'This is it for me, Truth wins and no one can stop him.' thought Lysandra as she just accepted her fate. Then when all hope seemed lost, a small ray of hope shimmered: an unexpected ally came to her aid, Megatron himself. "I won't let you capture her Truth!" Megatron shouted as everyone saw him—and Optimus feared the worst. "Megatron, I thought we had an agreement and deal with each other." Truth said as Megatron came closer and closer to them. "We did, until I was contacted by her father Primus. He said that Lysandra can choose to come with me willingly if I stop trying to harm her in anyway. So I became an Autobot." Megatron explained as Optimus was very shocked and surprised.

"So be it Heretic. I shall kill you first, and then take her to the Ark!" Truth yelled as he prepared to attack Megatron and kill him for good.


End file.
